


Never said you Couldn't Love Me

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Series: Flowerchild!Luke Punk!Ashton [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton drives a motorcycle, Bad Boy Ashton, Bottom Luke, First Time, Flowerchild Luke, He wears a dress later on, Innocent Luke, Luke's a cutie, M/M, Punk Ashton, Sort of fem Luke, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: Lucas Hemmings stood in the flowerbed of the park like he always did every Friday evening. He was cautiously stepping around each bushel of flowers in a manner of gracefulness only he was capable of. Adorned in his usual get up of too-tight black jeans, much too large for him t-shirt, and freshly woven flower crown, he was the epitome of adorable. At least to pondering eyes that belonged to a wandering punk he was. Resident bad boy Ashton Irwin was drawn to Lucas Hemmings much like a moth was drawn to a light. And the fact that Lucas’s blonde hair was a bright hue of sunlight didn’t help.or the one where Ashton's positively infatuated and Luke may not be too far behind





	

Lucas Hemmings stood in the flowerbed of the park like he always did every Friday evening. He was cautiously stepping around each bushel of flowers in a manner of gracefulness only he was capable of. Adorned in his usual get up of too-tight black jeans, much too large for him t-shirt, and freshly woven flower crown, he was the epitome of adorable. At least to pondering eyes that belonged to a wandering punk he was. Resident bad boy Ashton Irwin was drawn to Lucas Hemmings much like a moth was drawn to a light. And the fact that Lucas’s blonde hair was a bright hue of sunlight didn’t help.

 

Lucas often noticed Ashton watching him collect flowers, but had yet to speak more than three words at a time to him. The punk appearance of Ashton threatened the shy boy and he often blushed when spoken to.

 

Lucas intrigued Ashton to no end. With his baby face, long legs, innocent blue eyes, and adorable shyness, Lucas was a proper cutie. Ashton was infatuated from the start and he watched as the little blonde boy scampered about excitedly through the field of flowers like he often did on Fridays.

  
Lucas tried to ignore the intense stare Ashton sent his way, but it was proving to be hard and his poor stem knotting showed for it. Ashton noticed Lucas’s halted movement and he smirked wide, glad he had somewhat of an effect on the pixie-like blonde. Glad to know he wasn’t the only one effected of the two. Tonight, like other nights, Ashton was clad in black jeans that accentuated his thighs and a ripped muscle tee (no one needed to know it was just so he could impress Luke with his muscles) finished with a jet blue bandana under his curls. He held onto his leather jacket just so his arms were visible and he licked his lips discreetly when he noticed Lucas leaning down to grab a particular flower and caught sight of his perky little bum.

  
“Y-you’re s-staring.” Lucas whispers softly, not meeting Ashton’s gaze. He was blushing so much already and were it not for the fact that Ashton was watching his every move affectionately, he wouldn’t have noticed the blonde speaking at all.

  
“I am. How can I not stare at the beauty god graced this world with?” Ashton asks smoothly, relishing how flustered Lucas looked. The blonde didn’t bother responding for he couldn’t form a sentence. A proper one at least. Ashton laughed to himself before decreasing the distance between them and plopping down to sit a foot away from Lucas. He noticed Lucas’s breathing stop before steadily quickening. He smirked once more, feigning nonchalance when Lucas tried to look him in the eye.

  
“Is there a problem Luke?” Ashton asked lowly, taking in each of Luke’s delicious blushes as a small victory.

  
“I-it’s L-Lucas.” The blonde corrected ever so softly as to ensure that he meant no rudeness. Only kind correction.

  
“You tellin me I’m not allowed to call you Luke?” Ashton asks, holding in the laughter he was dying to belch out in. It was much too fun to see the blonde all flustered and helpless.

  
“N-no! I-I y-y-

  
“Relax angel, I was only teasing you.” Ashton promises, flicking the boy’s cute button nose. Luke’s blue eyes widened at the action and his blush increased, rushing to the tips of his ears.

  
“A-angel?” He asked uncertainly, twiddling his thumbs about mindlessly.

  
“Mmhm, because you are as graceful and beautiful as an angel.” Ashton answers swiftly, refraining from doing something stupid like kissing the boy senseless. Lucas only blushed once more and continued collecting his flowers until he felt he had enough. Once he did, he sat down in the grass and began knotting them together carefully, holding in his breath in certain moments and releasing them when the knot turned out alright.

  
“That looks mighty pretty.” Ashton commented, from over Lucas’s shoulder. The blonde jumped up and held a hand to his heart, clearly having forgotten that Ashton was there.

  
“Thank you.” Luke answered in his soft voice, smiling small and looking at the almost finished flower crown. A few minutes passed by and Ashton was silent as he watched Lucas thread the flower crown to and fro, sometimes sticking his pretty little lounge out in concentration. And then it happened. Ashton didn’t think Lucas Hemmings could get any more adorable, but he did. Lucas parted his pouty pink lips and let out a yawn comparable to that of a kitten’s and stretched his lanky limbs so a sliver of his pale flat tummy was visible to Ashton. It was as though the gods answered Ashton’s prayers. He was truly blessed to be able to see a boy so cute in his life.

 

“Y-you’re s-staring again.” Luke blurts, shying away.

  
“Why are you so shy around me? I’ve seen and talked to you before.” Ashton retaliates. He wanted to call the blonde beauty his but how could he when the boy was too nervous to even talk to him? Lucas however got the wrong idea and his eyes took a glassy appearance.

  
“I-I’m s-s-sorry. I’m j-just not g-good at t-talking to people.” Lucas said in a rush of words. He looked so nervous, Ashton wanted to just hold him tight and never let go.

  
“Don’t be sorry angel. It’s fine, I promise. I just wish you’d be more open with me is all.” Ashton assures, feeling like shit. He wanted to be the reason Lucas smiled, not frowned.

  
“But why?” Lucas asked cutely, scrunching up that little nose that Ashton wanted to kiss.

 

“I like you Luke. I want you to like me too.” Ashton answered sincerely, hazel eyes looking vulnerable for the first time. Lucas parted his lips again, tempting Ashton in too many different ways. This time however it was from shock. The blonde didn’t know if Ashton meant platonically or romantically, but chose to take it as the former rather than latter.

  
“I like you too.” Lucas answered after a beat of anxious silence.

  
“Thanks, but I think you’re too nice to tell anybody that you don’t.” Ashton says with a weak grin. Lucas frowned, not sure how to go about the situation. He eyed the flower crown in his hands and got an idea. His blue crystalline eyes lit up and he slowly stood up, aware Ashton was watching him. He delicately placed the flower crown upon Ashton’s curls, its pastel pinks and reds mismatching his bandana starkly.

  
“You’re giving me one of your flower crowns?” Ashton asks incredulously. Luke looked Ashton for the first time in the eyes confidently and found himself swooning at the light hazel green color they possessed. Remembering he was asked a question, he shook his nerves away and nodded.

  
“Yes. D-do you like it?” Luke asked, voice laced with hope.

  
“It’s the greatest gift I’ve ever gotten.” Ashton tells him. Lucas smiled bashfully, something Ashton had been waiting forever to be the cause of.

  
They just sat in serenity for a while after that and when the sun was nearly set, the wind picked up, making Lucas shiver in his short sleeved shirt.

  
Ashton remembered the leather jacket he was holding onto and didn’t have to think twice before placing it around Lucas’s shoulder.

  
“I can’t take your jacket.” Lucas insists, looking guilty for being cold and Ashton just wanted to coo.

 

“I wasn’t even wearing it Luke. Besides you actually make leather look cute, so it’s worth it.” Ashton winks, drinking in the redness Luke’s cheeks claimed.

  
“I-thank you. You’re very kind and nothing like the people say about you.” Luke tells him, hugging the jacket close to his body, soaking in its warmth. Ashton’s heart fell at that. 

  
“The people? What did the people say about me?” Ashton asked, getting negatively anxious for the answer. Luke looked guilty again, but Ashton knew he didn’t have the heart to tell a lie, so Luke spoke earnestly.

  
“They said you picked fights for no reason and smoked weed and…and-nothing.” Lucas cuts himself off, not wanting to continue, but Ashton wasn’t having that.

  
“No no, tell me.” Ashton says, clenching his fists slightly.

  
“Ashton, it’s not-

  
“Tell me Lucas.” Ashton demanded, glaring something fierce. Luke flinched and his blue eyes were wide and afraid, making Ashton drop his glare.

  
“I…I’m sorry angel. I didn’t mean to.” Ashton assured, not wanting to break what little moment he had growing with the object of his affection.

  
“It’s okay.” Lucas barely whispered, looking down with his eyes closed. Ashton wanted to punch himself, but he’d only be feeding into the bullshit someone was telling him.

  
“Please look at me Lukey. I don’t want you to be scared of me. I won’t ever hurt you, I promise. Just please don’t be afraid.” Ashton pleaded, hesitantly reaching for Lucas’s hand. The blonde blinked his pretty blue eyes open slowly, making his eyelashes flutter. He glanced at Ashton’s hand hovering over his own and nodded in acceptance, smiling lightly when their hand were entwined.

  
“Is this okay?” Ashton asked quietly, the only noise in the air being crickets for a second. Lucas nodded and scooted closer to Ashton so their legs were almost but not quite touching. Ashton fixed that instantly and Lucas’s blush would’ve make Ashton think the blonde had a fever had he not known better.

 

“I never believed it. You seemed too nice to be what they accused you of being.” Lucas said after a moment, rubbing circles gently into Ashton’s much larger hand. The curly haired punk smiled fondly at Lucas’s answer and fell a bit in love.

  
“Thank you.” He said, pulling Lucas close to his side. The boy didn’t pull away much to Ashton’s joy and instead placed his head on Ashton’s shoulder.

 

The two sat cuddled up, watching the sun completely set, leaving the sky a murky sort of gray and blue with two or three stars shining their way in. 

  
“It’s getting late.” Lucas says finally, making Ashton reluctantly let him leave the cuddle. He was getting used to having his crush so close. 

  
“Would you like me to walk you home? I’d hate to leave you to walk by yourself.” Ashton says, heart clenching at the thought of anything bad happening to the pure boy in his presence.

  
“Alright, thank you.” Lucas agrees, flashing a toothy smile.

 

And so they stood up, Ashton nonchalantly grabbing Lucas’s hand as they walked to the blonde’s house. Lucas stopped every three minutes to look at the decorations people put up for Halloween and while Ashton thought they looked half-assed  or cheesy, Lucas beamed at each and every one, making it impossible for Ashton not to enjoy himself.

 

“This is it. My house.” Lucas said, coming to a stop in front of a white brick thing with flowers and bushes almost everywhere. It was just the kind of place Ashton expected the angel to live in.

  
“Thank you for the flower crown Luke.” Ashton said, winking again, knowing it’d get a rise out of Lucas.

  
“Thank you for walking me home.” Lucas answered, leaning close and pressing a kiss to Ashton’s cheek. For once, Ashton was caught off guard. For once, he felt like he didn’t have the upper hand. For once…he blushed and felt the skin where Lucas kissed him heat up alarmingly. This wasn’t normal.

  
“I want to kiss you.” Ashton blurted, wanted to just die then and there. Lucas looked down and fluttered his eyes shut.

  
“Who said you couldn’t?” Came the unexpected reply to which Ashton dropped his jaw in shock to.

  
“You never said I could.” Ashton pointed out. Lucas opened his eyes again and faced Ashton dead-on.

 

“You never asked.” Lucas answered bashfully, rubbing his arm and Ashton fought not to swoon at the sweater paws the big jacket gave him. He loved that Lucas was smaller.

  
“Can I?” Ashton asked breathlessly.

  
“You can.” Lucas replied, closing his eyes again. Ashton moved slowly, setting his hands on Lucas’s bony hips. It felt even better than he imagined. He then slowly pressed his lips to Lucas’s, humming at the softness of them. Lucas definitely used Chap Stick on them. As the sweet kiss came to a close, Lucas was smiling with the love-struck expression Ashton always feared _he_ had around the blonde.

  
“That was amazing.” Ashton said, caressing Lucas’s cheek lovingly. The blonde nodded in agreement.

  
“My first kiss.” He revealed, cheeks rosy and lips in a seemingly permanent smile.

  
“My best kiss.” Ashton replied, smirking when Lucas looked relieved.

  
“Will you kiss me again? Please? I’d like you to.” Lucas said shyly, shifted his feet around. Ashton’s heart turned at the most polite way someone’s asked him to kiss him and so he obliged wordlessly, taking Lucas’s lips again. When his tongue poked out for entrance, Lucas gasped, giving Ashton leeway to probe his way into the blonde’s mouth. Lucas whined softly at the overwhelming feeling, egging Ashton on. He explored Lucas’s mouth thoroughly, groaning with each little moan or whine that left Lucas’s lips.  
  
“Sound so pretty for me angel.” Ashton praised, making Lucas whimper when he nipped at the boy’s neck softly.

  
“I-it feels s-so good Ashton.” Lucas whined, stretching his neck for Ashton to kiss more.

  
“LUCAS ROBERT HEMMINGS!” A dangerous voice bellowed from inside. Lucas gasped when recognizing his father’s voice. His overprotective father.

  
“I have to go!” Luke breathed, pulling away from Ashton reluctantly.

  
“Bye Lukey.” Ashton snickered, watching the boy race to the front door.

  
“Wait, your jacket!” Luke said, looking at a loss.

  
“Keep it.” Ashton winked, rushing away when Mr. Hemmings yelled. 

  
“AND IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR MY SON’S PURITY AGAIN, I’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD BOY!”

 

“Daddy please calm down!” Lucas begged, looking at a loss again when Mr. Hemmings sternly yelled at him to go straight to his room.

 

What a day.

 

 

*Bonus*

 

It had been months since Ashton and Luke (yes he went by Luke now) had been together and the older boy couldn’t be happier knowing the blonde boy was his. Of course Luke’s father didn’t know about them or there would be hell to pay.

  
“A-Ashton.” Luke panted between the rough kisses. He was still getting used to how passionate their relationship came to be. It was equal parts domestic, so he had the dream.

  
“Yes angel?” Ashton asked, pressing three more open mouthed kisses to the pouty pink lips he was glad he had access to. Luke was laid down underneath him quite beautifully on his bed.

  
“Sex me.” Luke whispered lovingly, frowning when Ashton began laughing. Tears surrounded his glassy blue eyes and Ashton immediately felt as though he shot a puppy.

 

“Aw, don’t cry angel, I’m sorry.” Ashton said guiltily, pressing kisses all over his baby’s face.

  
“You laughed at me.” Luke accused, puffing his cheeks out that only made him look adorable rather than angry.

  
“I’m so sorry baby. But it’s not calling sexing someone.” Ashton chuckled, pulling Luke close to him as they cuddled.

  
“I’m sorry I’m so inexperienced.” Luke said, sounding like less. Ashton hated that Luke felt that way.

  
“Don’t apologize for being pure. Don’t apologize for being _you_. I love you.” Ashton slipped up, breath hitching. Luke froze and widened his eyes. He looked so happy and emotional, Ashton wanted to tickle him.

  
“Oh I love you too Ash.” Luke beamed, kissing him hotly and giggling when Ashton nipped his tongue playfully.

 

“So will you have sex with me? Did I ask right this time?” Luke asked hopefully. 

  
“You did babe, but I want our first time special with roses and candles and shit. Not randomly.” Ashton explains, nuzzling their noses together.

  
“No cursing Ashy. And fine, but kiss me again to make up for it.” Luke demanded, pouting. Who was Ashton to deny him? He kissed him with fervor and placed his thigh in between Luke’s leg, confusing the blonde.

  
“But that doesn’t mean we can’t do other things.” Ashton said sinfully. Luke blushed heavily at the huskiness of Ashton’s bedroom voice. 

  
“Like what-oh~” Luke breathed, overwhelmed at the sensation of Ashton’s thigh rubbing against his hard on. 

  
“Feels good angel?” Ashton asked knowingly. Luke didn’t trust his voice and only nodded, not wanted Ashton to stop. He kissed Luke more passionately until it was a mess of their tongues slopping together and Luke’s hips moving to meet Ashton’s thigh at the right moments to make him moan softly and so prettily just how Ashton liked.

  
“A-Ashton.” Luke moaned, desperate for Ashton to pick up speed and the punk boy did so, whispering filthy things in his ear that Luke didn’t know he wanted to hear so badly before. 

  
“Am I making your body hot all over angel? Do you feel naughty? Feel naughty rubbing on my thigh like some whore whilst your daddy thinks you’re an innocent little good boy?” Ashton asked, making Luke shudder before releasing into his boxers. It felt hot and sticky and new, making Luke panic once he realized what he’d just done. He was so embarrassed.

  
“I’m so sorry.” He said immediately.

  
“There’s no reason to apologize angel. In fact, that was kind of hot.” Ashton admits, looking at the beautiful angelic boy he called his.

  
“I love you.” He said, pressing a final sweet kiss to the blonde’s lips.

  
“Lo you too.” Luke said, slipping into a slumber. He was all tuckered out and Ashton smiled down fondly at him before dragging the covers over him and pulling him close.

  
“Sweet dreams angel.” Ashton said soothingly, pressing a final kiss to his boy’s forehead before sleeping after him.         

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I wanted to try this concept out.


End file.
